Falls No More
by Hudine
Summary: What if it was Rose that showed up at the end rather than Tom Baker/The Curator.


**A/N: Hey everyone, just my take one an AU where Rose showed up at the end rather than Tom Baker. Please Read and Review. I'm thinking of doing a whole story of what Rose was doing all this time in her POV, let me know what you think of that as well. I do not own Doctor Who or have anything to do with its production this is just unlicensed fun.**

* * *

The Doctor sat alone looking at the painting, he had told Clara it was his before she went into the TARDIS, but honestly he didn't have the foggiest idea now the new memories was catching up to him, how Queen Elizabeth the First got the painting or where it came from. Also he defiantly didn't go back to pose for the painting with the two of them in it.

Suddenly he was aware of someone sitting beside him, and a presence tickled at the back of his mind, one he didn't know but at the same time seemed intimately familiar. Glancing at the person beside him from the corner of his eye he near took a double take and it took all his restraint to act normal, like he had been expecting them. Lots of memories and thoughts he had had over the years since they met and things started to fit into place for him, as well as suppressed memories of the first time he used the moment. She had been sad and tried her best to talk him out of it, but there had been no intervention from him and sand shoes then. The memories of the altered timeline also started to surface and settle in the Doctor's brain and he smiled at those memories. She always knew exactly what to say, his Rose, and she'd picked the moment to show him perfectly as he'd said. He also remembered she'd planted the idea in his head to find another way first time and he'd been working on it tirelessly from then.

"How'd you manage to make a picture of one of my memories and deliver it to Queen Elizabeth? I've still not worked that out yet."

"Or hello as they used to say," Rose replied smiling his favourite smile, "still rude I see."

"And not ginger," he quipped back. "Sorry, hello, now how'd you do it."

She made an exasperated gesture and replied, "I thought that was obvious. **You** did leave me with an almost exact duplicate of yourself. I wouldn't go back to Elizabethan England though if I were you, since she knows that regeneration is you. She's pretty upset about finding her apparent husband and me in a very compromising position."

"I probably asked for that. Leaving you behind was the worst mistake of my life..." He trailed off as it hit him then, what she'd said, and a look of dawning comprehension crossed his face in wide eyed shock.

Rose laughed giving him that tongue in teeth smile as he looked her over like a starving man might eye a nice juicy stake.

"You're not the moment, your Rose... No wait, that's not it either, you're both the moment and Rose. It's been you all along; you lied when you said you taken on the form of someone from my future."

"Bad Wolf," Rose replied in way of explanation. "I told you when I first became the Bad Wolf; I am the Bad Wolf, I create myself. I bring life. The Time War ends."

"You weren't just talking about those Daleks, where you, or Jack." It was a statement not a question.

"The moment needed a person, a real physical being to use as an avatar. It arranged everything, from my birth, to meeting you in Henricks, and even Bad Wolf. I'm not human anymore; I haven't been since I looked into the TARDIS. I was changing the whole time I was with you. You didn't notice cause the TARDIS was in on it, she messed with any scanners, made them say I was human. It got worse when I was trapped in the parallel world because she couldn't keep a handle on my changes. I actually got really sick, gone through something that looks like regeneration on the outside, but I didn't change, we'll not externally anyway."

"I'm sorry, I should have realised."

"It's ok, like you said; your meta-crisis needed someone to look after him. I'd seen the timelines of what he'd become without me. You'd be ok; you'd find Amy, Rory, Melody, and Clara to keep you straight."

"I'd rather have you."

Rose gave a sad smile, "at the time so would I, but like you said he's you."

"Where is he then? I didn't miss him showing up to help with all the others. See you grew that TARDIS all right."

"Timey stuff, he's been dead near three hundred and fifty years. You showed up for the funeral, when we burned him. At least you will. Not happened for you yet. We've been in this universe all along, didn't stay with mum."

"How'd you get here anyway, the walls where sealing when I left."

"You left me at Bad Wolf bay, didn't I tell you that's a message telling me I can get back to you? Anyway there's a permanent rift there, leads to this universe. All I needed was the dimension cannon to bring us to the other side. See there's also a Bad Wolf Bay on this side."

They stayed quite a moment and the Doctor put his arm around her, and she leaned into him and put her head on his shoulder. "So what have you been doing all this time?"

"This and that, making sure the universe don't fall apart from the massive paradox we just created mostly. Like making sure a leaf of the exact right shape and size flew into a man's face at the right time. Building a walking, shape shifting, time traveling robot with miniature people in it."

"How did you manage that? Not that you've ever been stupid, far from it, your problem at school was you were too interested in boys and didn't pay attention in class."

"Yea, so you said when you posed as my math teacher. You know I only showed up at Math to look at you, most the girls did. Thanks for encouraging Mickey though; he got better grades because of that, even if he still decided to become a mechanic. And to answer your question, Child of the TARDIS here, she pretty much dumped the whole curriculum of the Time Lord Academy in me an' Mel's heads. I miss her, Melody that is. The stuff we got up to together, you wouldn't believe. I doubt I could have held everything together without her help. That's what I also done. Rescued Mels from the silence in 1969 when you lot provided the distraction. Stayed linear with her because she needed a friend she could talk to without fearing revealing the future to."

"I always thought you'd be jealous."

"I was at times, but its ok, because in the end, she's like my little sister an' I love her." She snuggled in tighter, lending some comfort. "It's okay that you love her too."

"I love you more," he replied honestly, being able to say it for the first time. "Not that it matters, she's gone now."

"Na that was just a flesh avatar you met in the library. Mel's is just lost is all. We'll find her soon enough though."

"What!"

Rose laughed, "you didn't honestly believe I'd let my little sister die did you?"

"What! But where is she then? Why'd she not tell me... She said she was saying goodbye."

"Because we didn't know if it'd work or not, besides, she's taken a liking to your brother."

"What, when did you or her ever meet my brother?"

"About a year or two before the other you died. Did you know, your brother has a time scoop in that collection of his? And cloning flesh tech. Very good for faking deaths it is. Scoop someone out of their time stream and put a clone in place just before Rasillon had them killed. That's where Mels is, she's helping some people out who are just hanging around."

"What?"

"What you think of the painting?" Rose asked suddenly.

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"I'm trying to tell you what happened to all your friends, the entire resistance movement against Rasillon and some more."

"You put them in paintings, just like what the Zigons did to wait until the right time. Where are they?" The Doctor jumped up excitedly and looked at Rose then pulled her up with both hands to look at him, still holding her hands.

"What do you think of the title of the painting?"

"What you mean, 'No More' or 'Gallifrey Falls'."

Rose gave him that tongue in teeth grin. "That's where everyone's wrong, the title is, 'Gallifrey Falls No More'."

The Doctor laughed the most delighted joy filled laugh he has felt in years, suddenly feeling hundreds of years of weight fall off his shoulders. "It worked?!"

"It worked."

The doctor pulled Rose into a deep passionate kiss, and when he had to brake to let Rose breath he exclaimed, "Rose Tyler, my wonderful, beautiful, magnificent Rose, Bad Wolf, or the Moment, whatever you want to be called these days, I love you!"

Rose laughed along with him, hearts soaring to see him so giddy, replied, "I love you too, my Doctor. And to you its Rose, always will be."

"And to you it's." The Doctor whispered his name into her ear. "But when we're alone, can't go spreading that about."

Rose pulled him down into another kiss and when they broke apart she said, "I know."

"Well now you know from me as well. Guess you're going to have to marry me now, soon as I can find someone on Gallifrey to do it. You will marry me won't you," he added as an afterthought looking suddenly worried.

"Of course I will you daft alien."

"Can't call me a daft alien anymore, 'Child of the TARDIS', you are the same species as me now."

"Oh shut up." Rose laughed.

"Where is it? Where's Gallifrey now?"

Rose reached into her pocket and pulled out a crystal. "Right here."

"Really?"

"Yep, can't put it back yet though. Need to wait for the signal that's all's clear. You see there were way too many people in the council chamber and most of them the wrong people. Soon as the Master goes through the portal and it shuts making Gallifrey stay where it is; there's going to be a coupe that Rommana's been staging. Most only went with the vote so he doesn't get suspicious, and the first time around they were all too scared of him to do otherwise. The rest of the resistance are with Andred, Leela, Melody and Jack who decided to tag along, helping mop up the rest of the Daleks, could take a while."

"So what we do in the mean time?"

Rose held his hand, looked into his eyes and replied with one word, just one word, "run!"


End file.
